This invention relates generally to spiro[N-heterocyclic-adamantanes] and more specifically to substituted spiro[oxazolidine-5,2'-adamantane] compounds.
Of the vast amount of information on the synthesis of adamantane and its substituted analogs, only a relatively small part of it represents results dealing with the preparation of spiro[N-heterocyclic-adamantanes]. A number of spiro[pyrrolidine-3,2'-adamantane] derivatives 1 were found effective against influenza A, parainfluenza Sendai, coxsackie A21, and rhinovirus. Derivative 2 was reported active as an antimuricide agent in rats. ##STR1##
We have now prepared a new series of spiro[N-heterocyclic-adamantanes] which are substituted spiro[oxazolidine-5,2'-adamantane] derivatives.